Who Are You?
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: When Namine meets a strange boy, she falls in love with him. But he makes a request she never expected. One Shot. My First Crossover & One Shot. Rated for suggestion, but nothing happens, really VERY SHORT!Rated for suggestive content.


Who Are You?

Namine X Joshua

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

An Xover fic for:  
Kingdom Hearts & The World Ends With You

A/N: ok, you guys! I bet you're all like: "What about the other fics?" well, I'm gonna update Hearts Torn Apart sometime today, so don't worry, and I just want you guys to know that I 3 Yellow Gummybear cos she actually helped me pluck up the courage to write a TWEWY fic, so thanks YG! On With The Show!

"Who are you?" I asked, trembling in my white dress, white chair, and white room. I was a white girl. I had hair of the lightest blonde, skin of the palest white and slippers of the faintest blue.  
"My name is Joshua." He said, smirking. He wore black skinny pants, and a white top. His shoes were as white as the room. His hair was a very light blonde, but darker than my own. His eyes were an odd shade of purple, but somehow – as intimidating as they were – they were attractive. "Wh-why are you here?" I asked, still shaking uncontrollably. Why was this boy making my heart – the organ, being a nobody I had no heart – beat so quickly and wildly, as though his mere touch would send it leaping out of my chest.  
"To meet you." He said simply, walking towards me. I jumped up and hurried to the back of the room. "I won't hurt you." He said, comfortingly. I couldn't help but relax a little. He came so close; I could feel his breath on my face. "What's your name, my darling?" he asked, his breath turning my ear a bright shade of red. I winced but answered his question quietly. "N-Namine…"  
"What a lovely name." He said. He suddenly lifted my up and carried me in his arms. I gasped and stared at him in fear. Would he rape me as Marluxia tended to attempt, until Axel would come and lie about the Superior asking for him to arrange for Sora's fate? He gently laid me on the bed and kissed my lips. I was surprised at the gentility and the affectionate touches he gave me. His hands slid around my waist as his tongue explored my mouth; I felt as though nothing could ruin my day. I kissed him back as passionately as he did me, but pulled away, remembering all too well that I am very rarely left alone for long. "Y-you have to g-go…" I murmured.

"Why?" he asked, gently caressing my cheeks with his thumb.

"The organization will kill you if they catch you." I replied. He laughed heartily and held me in his arms.

"Come back with me…" he whispered.

"They'll find me…"

"Not where I'm taking you."

"I-I don't know." I stammered (but I desperately wanted to say yes.)

"I will return in three days…" He whispered before disappearing. I quickly managed to scurry to my seat before Larxene walked in and smirked at me. Three more days, I thought, just three more days and I would leave. My mind was made up.

Three days passed, and I saw him appear suddenly while I was relaxing on my bed after having endured Axel and Marluxia's squabbles for another half-hour. When he saw me stand up and run over to him, he smiled and took my hand, then we disappeared. We appeared in a pad that was covered in so many colours, with an aquarium as a floor. Blue. Walls of many shades of beige and pink. I loved this place, and I squealed as he showed me an easel in the bedroom, in which was a large, mauve coloured king-size bed. I blushed at the thought of spending the night with him, but I relished it as well. He and I would live happy lives; I knew it from the moment his lips came down on mine once more. I was glad to have asked that simple question. That three worded question that gave me so much. "Who are you?"

THE END

Ok, you guys! This is my first Xover, and my first one shot, so tell me what you think! Just press the link underneath! X3 thanks!

~Evangelina Amaryllis

*Edit: I ish writing a new multichapter for this couple, so bear with me!

To Kiome-Yasha: Hearts Torn Apart will be updated soon for your love! I'm also gonna add some Namitas in my XionXAxel fic, which includes RokuNami =3 Vanitas will be the guy Nami and Xion crush on, but that's later in the story! You'll love how Roxas acts!

To Yellow-Gummybear: THANK YOU FOR WRITING "Gives You Hell" since it gave me the power and courage (the cowardly dog X3 lol had to add it) to write the fic!

To All Readers: Please check out Kiome-Yasha and Yellow Gummybear's stories! They're totally worth it!

To All Reviewers (including anonymous): LOVE YA!

Peace!


End file.
